The Torture
by Mag8889
Summary: Ah... dear fetishes... Ok, another night on tea and chocolate and Adam Jensen being a victim in my mind... but what a delicious victim? What's going on in his head? Who is his torturer?
1. Chapter 1

Adam's weak body shivered. Drops of sweat kept falling down, from the tip of his nose at the stained cardboard on the rugged basement floor.

So that was the end? After infinite sneaking around, unfair duels that he had won and countless bullets fired, he became a private toy for this...

He took another heavy and uneaven breath. It made hard to breath hanging on your hands bent, with elbows pointing the celling, making him a grotesque puppet. Even though the first class metal-carbon arms were used to much strain, this endless torure made the even material tired and losing its electric potential. Adam's brain, so closely accepted the new arms by now, that it started developing waves of pain, as if the artificial limbs were the real ones. His own... that was not a phantom pain, not like this...

He felt a kind of a pull. He grumped, someone laughed quietly. A man just next to him, his scanning implant could barely work in these circumstances... he's been hanging on these chains forever.

Drip.

Another drop of sweat went down.

„So... gweizai, how are you hanging on there?" A foreign accent bursted with laugh, as Jensen squinted with hurt arising because his panicked brain recieved new, too sharp stimuli.

„Oh, I'm sure you're going enjoy our ride... we're not done..." Added falsely soft tone.

Jensen felt something metallic cold touching his chin, even his badly groomed beard couldn't protect him from this touch. He clenched his teeth, remembering what had happened last time he experienced that sensation. Pain happened, lots of pain, as if something was burning from the inside all of his artificial circuitry.

„Gwailo! Look at me!"

Strong hand pulled his hair. Adam moaned quetly. His drained, main system battery made one last pathetic try to cover his eyes from the powerful light that appeared in the host's vision. Right eye cover jerked down and immediatelly hid when the head got pulled again.

„Ugh..." All the sound Adam was capable of, trying to reason with his hangman.

„What? You wanted to say something?" the man in front of him lowered. An angry face showed up in frot of Adam's. Gwailo opened his mouth slightly surprised, as he though all this time, that his torturer was someone else... he couldn't recognize this man here...

Jensen tried to lick his own lip, he wanted to say something. It tasted salty as electrolite.

„What are you trying to do, bakgwei?! Spit on me?"

„N-no..." Whispered Adam, now scared how weak and miserable his voice sounded. One sharp though told him that he probably got broken already, by these modern tortures...

„I just wanted to... tell you that..." Another random noise in his brain glitched out, and Adam screamed.

Another cackle echoed inside slightly porous, concrete walls.

Adam's back bent abruptly as an electrified whip cracked his battered skin again. He could not remember how many times it happened before.

„That what I thought, bakgwei! Be happy you're still holding these precious hands of yours! I'm a very pateint man. We're very generous... for now."

Adam tried to raise his head in an unbearable effort, to see, to evaluate the situation again...

There must be a way... he's still in one piece!

White Devil's body chocked on its breath. He saw some darkened space, the light got dim... with a figure of that man standing in it. He was holding the… _pain_... device – Adam correted his thought. On the right there was a countur like a table, a chair, posible a man with a gun, shotgun. They were still afraid he can break lose? Jensen's lips would form a smirk, if not the pain.

A door? Some rubbish on the left? The door, the door seem to be in the back. His steps always sounded from the back!

Adam's head limped down, he was exhausted. There was no way he could escape. His only hope- ceramic blades, were dead, safely resting inside of his forearms.

These knackers were either so confident about the torture's efficiency or they paralysed his all augumentations with an overkill... by accident...

„You see, Adam, we are patient until... we get impatient..." Said much more vicious voice... A strangely familiar one. Adam's hurting figure shivered. „So you better tell us what you know... no one held on so long as you. Normally, your... very precious limbs would get rejected by your howling brain... how about now?"

Adam gasped.

„Aaaaarrrrrgh!" A primal, almost inhuman scream of pain tore the dark room.

A sudden stream of light, that's all what he registered while jittering together with metal and carbon twisting inside of his body. Trying to get out, trying to compensate for flames raging in his arms, in his tighs, in his skull, burning down the eyes.

Gunshot.

It stopped.

„Jesus Christ! What- who is that?" Adam's brain registerd muffled voices. Some were shouting in Chinese, but a few other's were clearly English... American.

„Is he alive!?"

„Yes!"


	2. Chapter 2

Adam moved on the bed. David Sarif almost jumped on his chair. He spent whole night next to this bed, even though he had the best doctors and nurses right here with him.

„Mister Sarif, you look very tired. Why don't you go back home? He's in good condition, we will take care of him." Said one of the nurses, holding a box of some kind of a drug. She gazed at Sarif a bit worried but confident.

David moved a bit on his chair, really, the dim lights kept him in half-awaken state for the past, long hours. His eyes raised onto woman's face.

„It's okay... I have to be here when he wakes up." He sighted. „I mean, when he wakes up completely and for long enough..." He frowned, remembering the horrible state of Adam, when he first saw him, still on a screen, direct transmission form the place of... He closed his eyes for a moment.

The nurse nodded.

„I'll be here for next two hours, then Mary comes to change me."

„Yes, I know..." Sarif looked at her with a little oblivious eyes.

She turned around and took one step, but hesitated and said: „ Mr Sarif, he would not survive much longer. We just managed to reverse engineer the torture device... his body is strong..."

„Yes, I know about the device." Replied David and blinked slowly, somewhat irritated.

A torture device so horrible, it makes the rejection symptoms appear as a child's play. Device that makes your brain reject all your augumentations within minutes, or even seconds... great tool for Harvesters!

The nurse turned back to face her boss."...kind of miracoulsly strong... I'm not a doctor, however, I know enough to understand that Adam is special." She took a deeper breath, realizing that Sarif's mood shifted.

„And I thought that he must be..." She lowered her eyes. "...a particularly precious... asset." She gasped for air, realizing that she may have said too much already.

The boss wrinkled his forehead, his breath became faster. Just for a few seconds. He looked away from her, as if noticing something.

„Yes... and now you're going to forget about it... for the good of us all..." Sarif got up from his chair slowly, the nurse backed off, sligtly frightened. They were alone here, except for unconscious Adam.

But Sarif changed his course, as she realized a quiet voice is coming from the dark space, where the bed was standing. For some weird reason, David decided to bring Adam to his own apartment, even though Adam hadn't spent that much time in here.

A few gasps and an anxious moan.

„It's alright Adam." Said Sarif in a soft way that she would never expect from him. Her mouth opened a bit, before she rushed to the patient, to check him for any rejection symptoms.

The dark-golden shades were open. Yellowish eyes moved, when she turned on a soft light.

Adam grumped, he tried to raise his hand but it made it only half way through and fell down like a stone.

„Take it easy Adam... you've been through hell."

A heavy breath turned into a rugged laugh and then a caugh. The nurse started making all what she was (well) paid for and Jensen continued to stare at Sarif.

„How bad it was? It is?" He asked after an infinite time.

Sarif's face showed pain of very fresh memories. He looked down. „You don't wanna know son... it's better now... I..."

„Hey, boss... I survived."

„Yes Adam, because the police managed to find a mafia hideout. Except they haven't been looking for you! They were looking for some illegal, new drugs! And you came out as a surprise!" David's eyes filled up with rage. He knew the risks of Adam's job, but he didin't want to watch him almost dead, like the previous time.

„Lucky me..." Jensen said quietly, his voice sounded even more raw than usual.

His eyelids almost closed. He didin't realize how weak he was, as if all the energy was drained from the body, through the metal and carbon strings.

„You have to rest Mister Jensen." Said the nurse. „Your PEDOT connections are getting stronger... which is... „She blinked fast, still not believeing what she saw at the med- scan screen. „... incredible, incredibly... you just need more time for your nervous system to regenerate." She finished, glancing at Sarif.

„That's right." Confirmed Sarif, not dropping his eyes off them both. „Adam needs some peace and quiet, a total opposite what he's been experiencing for the last few days."

Adam gasped. „I'm here. Still awake. I don't like to be reffered to in third person..." His voice was weak. „But I can't even keep my eyes open for too long... I'm afraid boss, I cannot fullfil my duties right now... have to ask for a sick-leave..." He whispered at the end.

The apartment became quiet for a good minute or two.

The nurse finished what she had to do and left the room, not even looking at Sarif lost in his thoughts.

„Adam... son... I don't know if I made a right decision." David started talking into the darkness, where his precious asset was lying unconscious. „I knew we needed someone to protect us... to protect the last stand of morality in this degenerating world economy.." He almost smirked, realizing how pathetic this speech could appear. „And I knew, I knew that you have more than just guts to do this job. I knew you have an indestructible spirit..." He nodded his head in disbelief and cleared his throat. He must have been getting tired but he meant what he just said.

„Thank you boss, you made me who I am now." Replied delicate voice and Sarif felt a bit ashamed. He didin't want to look weak...

He stepped forward and grabbed Adam's hand with his organic one. Jensen's palm was surprisingly warm.

„No Adam... I thank you." He said almost through the tears. He hoped that no one else would know about these emotions...


End file.
